Tercos
by Carriette
Summary: Jamás admitirían admiración o gusto alguno el uno por el otro. (Drabble - Romania/Hungary. Intercambio navideño del sub foro de APH, Dz. Navidad 2011)


Uhm, aprovechando, le doy vida a esta cosa.

Subo este OS Romania/Hungría, que fue parte de un intercambio de navidad… me parece que el 2011. No sé si la chica tiene o si siquiera se mete por estos lares, lol. Si ves esto, hola, Lady Lucy, decidí subirlo porque quería darle vida a mi perfil, nada más por eso u_u

¡Esto sí es un drabble! :'D

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

**Tercos**

_28 de diciembre 2011, Bucarest, Rumania._

Se sobresaltó al escuchar, tras ese abrumador silencio, el ruido del cristal de la copa contra la mesa de madera antigua. Tras ese pequeño desfase a sus pensamientos, fijó sus orbes color oliva en la figura del rubio, el cual ahora removía el líquido oscuro en la copa, mirando finalmente a la castaña. Ella le seguía mirando contrariada, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí, en absoluto silencio? ¿En qué momento cualquiera de los dos abriría la boca aunque fuera por un insulto? Sabía ella, sí, que estaba en aquellas tierras por un asunto diplomático, pero nada más.

– ¿Vas a quedarte callada o me dirás de una buena vez qué demonios quieres, _Ungaria_? – Suspiró el balcánico, ya cansado de ese juego de miradas mientras vertía más vino en su copa y le volvía a tender la copa llena a la castaña, la cual volvía a negar. – Anda, no le he puesto veneno ni nada. Puedes beber tranquila, _dragoste._

– No, la verdad. Venía a dejarte papeles y a discutir de economía, pero como estás bebiendo… – Rodó los ojos, volviendo a negar ante su gesto. – Aparte no me has dicho nada.

– ¡Oh! Si es por eso, descuida, mantengo la lucidez aún bebiendo. – Le contestó con arrogancia, casi sin prestarle la debida atención.

La ojiverde se medio echó en el asiento, colocando sus manos tras su cabeza, bastante cansada de aquel tipo, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser así de insoportable? ¿No podría ser alguna vez un hombre normal y atender ese asunto?

No, parecía más complicado a la hora de ponerlo en práctica. Y ella tenía culpa en parte, pues tampoco había dicho bien qué quería. Sólo se quedaba allí mirándole. Mirando aquel rostro de facciones finas, aquellos níveos y perfectos dientes de colmillos ligeramente sobre salientes… y esos ojos. No era mal parecido, pero su carácter tenía la gracia de arruinarlo todo en un dos por tres.

Él, por su parte la miró. De porte elegante y a la vez salvaje, sus preciosas mejillas siempre sonrosadas y llenas de vida, el cabello largo y ondulado que enmarcaba toda la belleza de su rostro, esos ojos vivaces, que parecían conquistar el mundo a su paso…

Jamás admitirían admiración o gusto alguno el uno por el otro.

Era una razón bastante válida para prolongar los encuentros, normalmente cuando se trataba de negocios, nadie interrumpía ni nada, sólo los dejaban solos. Y ya que ambos eran miembros de la Unión Europea, no era mucho lo que se trataban personalmente. Pero de alguna manera, siempre guardaron esa mutua admiración.

Él decidió dar el primer paso, dejando la copa de lado y poniéndose de pie justo en frente a ella, sonriendo arrogantemente mientras se inclinaba ligeramente sobre su rostro, sin dejar aquella sonrisa que sólo consiguió hacerla sonrojar. Hungría sólo volvió a fruncir el ceño, incapaz de apartarle, pero también incapaz de decir o hacer nada, tenía los ojos fijos en los rojizos de Rumania, pero aún así no decía nada al respecto. Él tampoco dijo nada, sólo estaba un poco abstraído mirando aquellos profundos ojos verdes.

Volvió a alejarse, cerrando los ojos mientras tomaba otra vez su bebida, mirando ahora de soslayo a la magyar, la cual sólo miraba a otro sitio, sonrojadísima, pues, ¿qué había sido eso? Extendió la mano, tomando la copa que anteriormente había rechazado, dándole un trago. No sabía mal, pese a ser ligeramente diferente de lo que ella solía elaborar en casa. No lo admitiría tampoco en voz alta, sólo… esperaría que el otro se diera cuenta o que, aún mejor, no lo hiciera.

Sinceramente Hungría no sabía lo que quería. No del todo, al menos. Le volvió a mirar, con expresión expectante. Rumania correspondió su mirada apenas, bebiendo nuevamente. Volvió a suspirar, mirándolo atenta. Y en lo que ella suspira, el rumano le corta el aire por unos segundos, con un beso tan tenue como el grado alcohólico de ese vino.

No pediría explicaciones, ya estaba hecho… Además no era desagradable. Era algo que simplemente fluyó con naturalidad, cosas inevitables… sin que nada se apurase y más que nada, dejarlo estar. Ella sonrió para sí misma, lo recordaría como un lindo día de los inocentes… porque la broma fue que realmente le gustó.

* * *

Supongo que eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer :)

***. Carrie**


End file.
